Una Vida de Tejón
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Regulus es casi el perfecto Black, solamente le falta un paso para serlo: entrar a Slytherin, el paso en el que comenzó la perdición de su hermano. Pero que tal si no sucediera? One Shot para el Reto del Sombrero Loco en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**Disclaimer:** Éste fanfiction participa en el reto "El sombrero loco" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

Por supuesto todo el mundo mágico es de Rowling y escribo esto por puro placer mortífago.

 **UNA VIDA DE TEJÓN**

 **Por Rose Bellatrix**

Había caído un gran peso sobre él desde que Sirius había sido designado para Gryffindor. Su madre había perdido casi todas las esperanzas, pero a pesar que demostrara en cada momento su desprecio por sus actitudes rebeldes (propias de muggles) que tenía, aún había un dejo de esperanza en sus ojos que no podía disimular cada vez que enviara al Elfo con la correspondencia de invitaciones a cenas de familias de sangre pura para que las depositara al pie de la puerta de su habitación. Incluso, Regulus se había sorprendido por las ocasiones en las cuales prácticamente había obligado a sus primas a venir permitiendo extrañamente que los dejaran cerrar la puerta. Hasta ése punto había llegado todo.

Regulus no podía negar que lo envidiaba secretamente. Envidiaba aquellos libros destinados solamente para los ojos de primogénitos y herederos de casa que su madre enviaba constantemente por medio de lechuzas. Envidiaba las reuniones y fiestas de negocios que su padre organizaba para que entablara relaciones con los demás herederos de las principales familias. Envidiaba todas y cada una de las cosas que su madre tenía destinado para él en el futuro; el pergamino oficial del árbol genealógico de los Black, el anillo destinado a los primogénitos, aquel con el escudo de los Black en la más antigua y valiosa plata destinada para la esposa que se le fuera destinada. Siempre las mejores túnicas, un protocolo diferente. La fortuna, riquezas y posesiones de los Black heredados de generaciones enteras, y sobre todas las cosas el apellido Black que llevaría en lo alto como un estandarte de pureza de sangre y nobleza ante el mundo.

Regulus apretó más fuerte el pergamino hasta, en un momento, dejarlo perforado y con una gruesa mancha de tinta encima.

Tiró la pluma y estrujó violentamente el pergamino para luego tirarlo a la basura.

¿Y qué era de él? Llevaba el apellido Black también, y tenía ciertos privilegios pero quería más, siempre había querido más y al crecer y tomar conciencia del mundo a su alrededor anhelaba muchísimo más; precisamente lo que tenía Sirius Orión Black, su hermano.

Ahora más que nunca, que podía rectificar sus errores.

Regulus tenía once años, pero al entablar una conversación o cualquier tipo de contacto todos habrían pensado que tenía mucho más, excepto por el aspecto. No tenía ni desde lejos la belleza Black que Sirius había heredado. Sin embargo, su mirada directa, sus movimientos controlados y su personalidad obsesiva y perfeccionista le daban un atractivo diferente que su madre nunca había sabido apreciar.

Su codo derecho chocó con el tintero que terminó por derramarse encima de los demás pergaminos. Definitivamente ése era un día de errores. No estaba nada concentrado mientras más se acercaba la hora de anochecer, estaba nervioso pues mañana sería su primer día en Hogwarts.

No podía decir que no sabía nada. Había estudiado todos los libros que llevarían durante su primer año, y muchos de segundo además de las clases e instrucción particulares que había tenido desde su nacimiento. No era lo que le preocupara, sino aquel paso determinante que le llevaría a corregir todos los errores que Sirius había cometido: la selección de casa.

Estaría en Slytherin, por supuesto. Se lo repetía una y otra vez mientras veía los retratos de sus antepasados colgados en su habitación. Todos y cada uno de ellos había estado en aquella selecta casa y no había habido de qué preocuparse hasta aquel maldito día en que Sirius había pisado Hogwarts y había sido elegido por aquella vulgar casa de los leones, rompiendo la tradición. ¡Una tradición! Para Regulus era tan insoportable como el ver una ligera mancha de tinta en un pergamino pulcro. ¡Inaceptable!. Ahora había una mancha en la tradición Slytherin de la familia Black y sabía que su madre no había sucumbido a quitarlo del tapiz solamente por lo mucho que significaba para ella (y toda la familia Black) un primogénito y heredero de todo.

Los ruidos se escucharon en la habitación contigua a la suya y Regulus supo que de nuevo discutían, seguramente porque su madre había visto otro de esos objetos muggle en su baúl o porque se negara a repasar los árboles genealógicos nuevamente. Cerró la puerta con fuerza pero no se escuchó más que un ruido sordo hasta callar cada sonido. Regulus ya tenía listo el baúl hace semanas pero fue a abrirlo y sacando una copia de libro impecable de Genealogía mágica, se puso a abrirlo sobre el escritorio.

ooooooooooooo

Sirius le miró con una mezcla de indiferencia y sentimientos encontrados antes de juntarse con Potter a lo lejos. No irían en el mismo transporte, por supuesto y sabía que cuando se encontrarían él estaría en la casa que siguiera las tradiciones de su familia, salvado el honor perdido de los Black. Una vez había saludado a antiguos amigos sangre pura como Mulciber, se juntó hacia el grupo de chicos de primer año que corrían revoltosos y emocionados tras el guardabosques. Los miró con desprecio. ¿Qué era un juego para ellos? Seguramente se trataba de sucios sangre impura que veían por primera vez algún tipo de lugar mágico. Caminó separado hasta que pudo identificar a algún hijo de sangre pura y llegaron a las balsas en el lago.

ooooooooooooo

Los nervios lo consumían a pesar de que era Black y no faltaban muchos para que llegara a su apellido. Sin embargo, parecía que el tiempo transcurriera en cuentagotas. Sus manos se movían nerviosas en los bolsillos, metiéndolos y sacándolos mientras pasaba de Abott a Almirth y seguía. Sus ojos buscaron a Sirius y no tardaron en identificarlo a lo lejos, sentado cómodamente en la mesa de Gryffindor y riendo con Potter y dos chicos; todos completamente indiferentes a lo que pasaba. Su mirada se oscureció mientras apretaba los puños, rabioso. ¿Podía un momento tan importante para su familia no importarle nada en absoluto?

No notó su apellido hasta que las cabezas se volvieron hacia él y notó la mirada de Malfoy en él.

¡Black! ¿Está Black aquí?

Titubeó y tatabrillo casi cayendo al suelo, su cara enrojecida por la vergüenza. La profesora lo recibió con el ceño fruncido y Regulus sentía el nudo gigantesco en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Los ojos enrojecidos, las manos crispadas y la vergüenza, sobre todo la vergüenza.

El sombrero se posó en su cabeza cuando aún sentía la respiración agitada y todo le daba vueltas. Humillación, dolor.

Umm…esto es…interesante

Regulus se paralizó. No le había gustado su tono y mentalmente hizo una súplica recordando a su madre, a su dolor principalmente, a la decepción. Solamente por ella…solo por ella.

¡HUFFLEPUFF…..!

La palabra sonó tan fuerte, tan lento…tan hiriente como mil cuchillos clavándosele en el cuerpo. Todo el salón calló, a diferencia de los aplausos acostumbrados para cada selección. Titubeó. Hubiera vomitado si habría podido comer algo las últimas 24 horas. Sus ojos buscaron a los Slytherins que ya no miraban hacia él, se chocaron con los hufflepuffs que se encontraban paralizados, con los Raveclaws silenciosos y se chocaron precisamente en los ojos grises de su hermano que había dejado de reír, y cuyo rostro nunca había visto más serio.

Y bajó de ahí, temblando.

ooooooooooooo

Era la peor humillación que había sufrido jamás la casa de los Black. Peor que las amistades muggles, familiares Squibs o traidores a la sangre. Peor que cualquier otro acontecimiento en toda su historia, y la sabía de memoria.

Las palabras resonaban en su mente.

" _ **La querida Hufflepuff, ella tomó a los DEMÁS y les enseñó todo lo que sabía"**_

La casa Black había sido rebajada a su máximo nivel en él; al de los DEMÁS. Aquel grupo que Slytherin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw habían despreciado por NO TENER NINGUNA HABILIDAD ESPECIAL. Ni la astucia, ambición ni el linaje de Slytherin, ni la supuesta valentía de Gryffindor, ni siquiera la inteligencia superior de Ravenclaw…había sido rebajado a una desdibujada habilidad indefinida que era llamada LEALTAD.

Se hundió en su hueco, junto a unos barriles cerca de las cocinas. Le importaba nada que su túnica se ensuciara más con la humedad y moho del lugar, si su alma misma ya se sentía sucia. Y su madre y padre. ¿Qué iban a decir? Lo iban a despreciar, por supuesto y no hubiera aceptado otro trato cuando él mismo, si fuera su tío Cygnus, lo hubiera castigado con una maldición. Pero no era suficiente. Ahora no tenía nada que decir de Sirius, si él había dejado la mancha más grande en el tapiz de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.

¡Eh, Niño! – sonó una voz- ¿Vas a levantarte de ahí?

Sus ojos se desenfocaron cuando alzó la vista. No había tenido idea de que estaba llorando hasta que una gota resbaló su mejilla. ¿Faltaba algo más para la humillación? Un Black llorando.

¡Vete de aquí!- gritó pataleando y hundiéndose más en el hueco junto a los barriles mientras le daba la espalda a la chica que pareció sorprendida.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó y se sorprendió que no se fuera.

¡No, vete de una vez! ¡Te lo ordeno!

No soy un elfo doméstico para obedecerte, niño mimado- se agachó y Regulus se dio cuenta de que no se iría hasta que le hubiera dicho algo convincente.- Estas llorando y te pasa algo.

¡No quiero hablar de eso, está bien?- gritó ocultándose entre los barriles- por eso vuelve a tu camino y vete… vete…Hufflepuff! – gritó mirando la insignia de su pecho.

Bueno, me iría con gusto- sonrió la chica que parecía satisfecha- pero resulta que ésta es la puerta de la sala común de Hufflepuff…y soy prefecta.

Regulus alzó la vista sin poder creerlo.

¿éste basurero?- miró con desprecio los barriles y divisó una puerta junto a ellos, justo donde había estado llorando.

Por esa boquita diría que eres un Slytherin- contestó paciente- pero por el uniforme…me confundes.

Se miró al túnica. La insignia del tejón y los colores amarillo y negro ahora formaban parte de él. Se sintió asqueado, nuevamente mareado y sin preverlo, se desmayó.

ooooooooooooo

Nunca creí que te pusieras así por una casa.

Salió de las nubes del sueño simplemente para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano y su sonrisa sonriente y burlona. Miró alrededor...en la enfermería. Por un minuto pensó que todo se había tratado de un sueño cuando Sirius alzó disimuladamente un escudo de tejón con los colores amarillo y negro y lo dejó encima de su ropa. Sintió nuevamente nauseas.

¡Eh, que no se te ocurra irte de nuevo!- se acercó Sirius sorpresivamente para arreglarle la almohada.

¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Crees que dejaría de visitar a mi hermano solamente porque es de Hufflepuff? Estás loco entonces.

Regulus se sentía asqueado, incluso mareado cuando lo dijo y Sirius notó las arcadas venir para cambiar la sonrisa a la conversación de hermano mayor que casi nunca había ocurrido con él.

Sé que te afecta

No sabes nada. – contestó de mala gana pensando en la forma de morir antes de decirles a sus padres- tú y tu insignia pavoneándose por ahí dicen suficiente.

Sirius sonrió.

-Tú eres el que no sabe nada.- apuntó- ¿quién demonios crees que tiene que ser el que se traga cada insulto cuando voy a casa?- Regulus lo miró- yo, por supuesto. Sirius parecía reacio de continuar pero la mirada de Regulus pedía más detalles. – Sabes? – Sirius miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie, ni siquiera la enfermera los escuchara- esto- señalando su insignia- no fue precisamente mi elección.

Regulus tardó en asimilar sus palabras a pesar de que era inteligente. Eso quería decir que Sirius alguna vez había querido ser de Slytherin?

No sé si lo quería- contestó dejándose caer en la silla, sorprendiendo a Regulus que había perdido todo deseo de vomitar- bueno…ya sabes cómo es…o tienes una idea. ¿Puedes decirme si alguna de tus el. Hasta ahora no tengo idea de qué es lo que quiero y qué fue enseñado para que lo quisiera.

Yo quiero honrar a nuestra familia.

¡Ésa es la basura que te meten en la cabeza en casa pero no son tus pensamientos!- alzó la voz Sirius.- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo yo creía ésa mierda que nos metieron en el cerebro? Y todavía tú que eres el menor te escapas de eso. ¿Puedes imaginar tener la presión que yo tengo todos los días?

Regulus, aparentemente había enmudecido.

Es levantarte y tener que combatir con el odio que te profesan, deberías tener hacia los muggles o magos nacidos muggles- se levantó Sirius agitando las manos- y obedecer las veinticuatro horas reglas locas que te convierten en un inadaptado social y…

Un digno heredero de los Black.- completó Regulus.

Eso es lo que creía.- murmuró – hasta que conocí a James.

¿Qué dirá nuestra madre ahora? ¿Nuestro padre?- Regulus se volvió a sentir mareado y creyó que vomitaría cuando Sirius lo sostuvo de los hombros.

No estás solo- le dijo- me tienes a mi. Soy tu hermano.

¿Después de esto? ¿Quién querría estar cerca de mi?

No eres una peste, Regulus- razonó- el único que te ves así ahora eres tú mismo.

Pero Hufflepuff…

Debo admitir que Hufflepuff fue demasiada sorpresa, incluso para mí- aclaró Sirius y Regulus sintió las arcadas de nuevo- hasta…hasta que llegaste tú a ella, claro.

¿Cómo?

Bueno, Hufflepuff tiene fama de albergar a todos los que las demás casas no quieren, por eso de los fundadores, claro- mencionó- pero sinceramente creo que tienen algo indefinido que los demás no pueden comprender.

Es la casa más inútil y deshonrosa de todas- se lamentó Regulus.

Basta. Es la casa de la lealtad, trabajo duro y perseverancia- sentenció- no es como si hubieras cometido un crimen.

Si quizá hablara con Dumbledore….

¿Revisaste el reglamento? Nadie puede cambiarte de casa cuando te seleccionaron, ni siquiera Dumbledore.

Tranquilo, vivirás- colocó un brazo en sus hombros y lo apretó en un abrazo.- solo dudo que nuestra querida madre lo haga…

Entrar a otra casa…te cambia de perspectiva- recordó Sirius- no estar rodeado de toda aquella vaina de la sangre es lo mejor, ya verás.

ooooooooooooo

A pesar de las palabras de Sirius, Regulus no terminaba por convencerse. Y es que los pensamientos y reflexiones de Regulus Black rara vez tendían a cambiarse por alguien más que por su madre y las tradiciones de la familia.

Aún resentía colocarse ése uniforme color amarillo y negro. Miró con resentimiento todo antes de colocárselo para ir a clases, aunque apenas amanecía. Observó hacia la ventana y también notó que la lechuza negra que había llevado a Hogwarts no había traído más que un periódico El Profeta para él. Su madre ya debería haberse enterado de todo por medio de la carta que Sirius había prometido enviar. Su silencio y la indiferencia dolían más que los gritos para Regulus.

¿Cómo iba a adaptarse a todo eso? ¿Había una posible salida más que aceptarlo todo y resignarse?

Quizá había un solo camino: el tratar de imponerse como sangre pura en aquella casa aunque había un problema: su filosofía de lealtad, respeto e igualdad para todos chocaba totalmente con todas sus reglas familiares y tradiciones.

Llegó al aula de pociones y se quedó apuntándolo todo, sin alzar la vista con la esperanza de que nadie lo notara. Pero no sucedió así.

¿Tú eres el pequeño que parecía a punto de desmayarse en la ceremonia de selección, verdad?- un chico se había acercado hacia él mientras trataba de leer. Parecía mayor que él, pero seguramente tenía su edad. Siempre había sido más bajo para su edad.

No

Que no te importe. Tu hermano ya me habló de ti.- explicó amigablemente pero no era hora para eso.

Déjame en paz, te lo ordeno.

Si, también escuché tu manía de ordenar las cosas como si fuéramos elfos- volteó los ojos- pero descuida, ya te adaptarás.

No quiero adaptarme a ésta mediocridad.

El chico se alejó un poco. A pesar de ser mucho más bajito que él, había algo que inspiraba miedo en cada una de sus amenazas y tampoco parecía tener la voluntad para ceder algo. Se encogió de hombros

Como quieras.- se alejó.

La clase terminó sin otro imprevisto. Esperó a que todos salieran para que él lo hiciera luego.

Tuvo ésa fama durante semanas y prácticamente nadie le hablaba. La misma rutina: asistir a clases, tomar apuntes, recoger sus cosas y salir. Asistir a clases, tomar apuntes, recoger sus cosas y…

Crash.

Alzó la vista alterado por las muestras de pociones derramadas por el suelo, manchando los libros, arruinándolo todo…

La chica parecía tranquila, recogiéndolo todo apresuradamente pero es que esto no iba a quedar así.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?- se encontró con su mirada sumisa y sencillamente no pudo evitarlo- ¡Recoge mis cosas inmediatamente! ¡Te lo ordeno!

Todo nuevamente en el suelo.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Gritó, prácticamente- ¡Ah! ¡Así que tú eres el niño mimado!

Los ojos de la chica estaban furiosos y por un momento Regulus calló. No la conocía pero eso le daba algo más para defenderse.

Sangre Sucia…!

Se sorprendió cuando no retrocedió ni un ápice. Cualquier sangre sucia habría retrocedido en su lugar pero ella parecía aún más furiosa y en sus labios había aparecido una mueca amago de sonrisa.

No crees que con eso me asustarás y te librarás de mí- sonrió sarcástica- no eres el primero que me llama sangre sucia y luego de soportar a muchos como tú por aquí, estoy más que acostumbrada. ¿Crees que me hubiera puesto a llorar?

Regulus se había quedado paralizado. Los ojos de ella refulgían de rabia evaluándolo hasta que decidió alejarse. Las pociones se mezclaban en el piso, y casi no quedaban más. Ella no lo recogería, ni él al final. Félix Felices, y su color dorado, Amortentia y algo que olía ligeramente a rosas

La chica lanzó las botellitas que había recogido al suelo y ser irguió orgullosa antes de volverse.

¡Crece, niño mimado!

Se alejó agitando su cabello con furia. A Regulus le recordó el orgullo de su madre.

Te gustó- la voz resonó y vio a Sirius sonriéndole a su lado. Trató de borrar todos los gestos, pero ese rubor no se iba. ¿De dónde demonios había aparecido?

¿Quién era?

Mary McDonald- respondió Sirius y Regulus se quedó prendido de ella por un segundo antes de preguntar.

¿McDonald?

No la encontrarás en genealogía mágica, ni a su familia. ¿Te ayudo a recoger éste desastre? – miró las muestras de pociones derramadas. Regulus tomó sus libros y salió.

\- No me molestes, Sirius.

Se alejó dejando a Sirius riendo por el rubor que aún tenía en las mejillas.

¿Por qué me hablas ahora si hace meses que no nos dirigimos la palabra?

Sirius se rascó la cabeza antes de contestar. Era una pregunta difícil.

Quizá porque…porque eres mi única familia ahora.

Nada ha cambiado.

Todo ha cambiado- saltó de su posición- es algo que cuesta…y yo no soy de adaptarse.

Claro- miro Regulus a su alrededor recordando las cosas muggles de su cuarto.

Claro que no- sonrió Sirius- ¿Crees que podamos ser amigos al menos?

¿Amigos?

Es cuando alguien te agrada y quieres hacer actividades con ésa persona y…

¡Sé lo que es un amigo!- gritó Regulus y Sirius sonrió. El único capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Regulus siempre había sido él.

No todo es negocio y contacto.

En nuestra familia si.

¿Sabes lo que aprendí?- se sentó a su lado y su figura altanera se inclinó hacia él.- que la casa no te define, sino que te da las posibilidades de ser tú mismo.

Patrañas.

Ya lo descubrirás.

Odio Hufflepuff.

No puedo creer lo rápido que cambias de ser un obsesivo perfeccionista a ser un inmaduro bebé en unos segundos.

Déjame en paz.

ooooooooooooo

Había intentado asistir a sus reuniones, a sus juntas pero no. Era como si no existiera, como si el Regulus, digno hijo de la familia Black hubiera desaparecido.

¿Crees que puedes quedarte sin hablar con nadie durante todo el año?

Durante siete años, si es necesario- respondió mientras escribía apresuradamente en el pergamino. Estaban en la biblioteca y Sirius había adquirido la costumbre de seguirlo a todas partes y lo fastidiaba. Se rió por su respuesta.

¿Siete?- contestó- te quedarás mudo, Reg.

Si tiene que pasar, pasará- escribió aún más rápidamente y Sirius notó su furia.- ¿Dónde está Potter a todo esto?

¿Quieres hablar con James, entonces?- saltó Sirius, sorprendido.

No, quiero saber por qué no estás pegado a él- contestó y Sirius sonrió de lado.

Porque tengo que estar con mi hermanito, claro- Regulus bufó y siguió escribiendo apresuradamente.-A todo esto, qué diablos estás escribiendo? La historia de Hogwarts?

La tarea de historia de la magia- respondió.

¿Eran cinco pergaminos?

Quiero hacerlo bien.

Haces demasiado, debes salir a divertirte.

ooooooooooooo

Un orgulloso Hufflepuff viniendo hacia nosotros.

Regulus se quedó paralizado mientras sostenía los libros. Había ido a pedirles prestados algunos al profesor Flittwick para adelantar mucho más con la esperanza de que le dieran menos años en Hogwarts y salir de ése infierno lo más pronto posible. Su mirada penetrante se posó en los chicos que se encontraban en medio de la escalera de la torre de astronomía. De ninguna forma habrían estado ahí por casualidad. Mulciber, Goyle y Malfoy. Dos poniéndole completa atención mientras que uno parecía ocupado de espaldas sosteniendo algo, o forcejeando con él.

A pesar de ser inteligente y saber mucha teoría de magia oscura, nunca había utilizado una maldición directamente. Apenas tenía el entrenamiento suficiente para hacer levitar algunas cosas, pero y eso?

La chica salió de la nada. Había estado oculta tras Mulciber que era enorme. Trato de escapar pero Mulciber no parecía bromear cuando la sostuvo de la cintura y se la llevó, golpeándola contra la pared.

¿Quieres unirte a la diversión?- arrastró las palabras Malfoy, mucho más bajo pero más peligroso.- Miren, nuestro querido Hufflepuff quiere recuperar el camino correcto.- sonrió.- ¿Vas a Rectificarte Black? Y no te preocupes, solamente es una sucia sangre impura.

Recién piensan hablarme, Malfoy?- la había reconocido al instante, por su cabello castaño y mirada rabiosa. Era McDonald, Mary McDonald.

Son nuestras reglas, no hablamos con débiles Hufflepuffs – sentenció- pero al parecer no has perdido las costumbres….- examinaba su rostro- Nadie dijo que no te podríamos recibir en nuestra sala común y nuestras reuniones cuando quisieras. Si te comportas lo suficiente, claro.

Déjala, Malfoy

¿Qué dijiste?

Regulus sintió un empujón solamente antes de dolor y los libros cayendo por la escalera.

Veo que te comportas como el traidor a la sangre de tu hermano. Debe ser contagioso.

Risas y poca visión. Escuchó un grito y forcejeo pero poco podía hacer.

Sin saber de dónde y cuándo había aparecido, vio la imagen de Sirius a su lado pero no tenía ni las fuerzas cuando contestó cuando se desvaneció.

ooooooooooooo

Despertó en la enfermería, de nuevo. Nuevamente tuvo la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño, aunque esta vez el sueño se rompió de nuevo por el dolor de cabeza.

Hola Regulus, éstas en la enfermería. Me parece que tuviste una fractura en el cráneo. Por cierto, soy James Potter- saludó el chico de anteojos y Regulus lo miró fijamente y a su mano extendida. Lo conocía por supuesto, era un sangre pura también. Recordó todo antes de su indiferencia ante los traidores a las sangre.

¿Y Sirius?

La cara de Potter perdió un poco el color y Regulus se asustó.

¿Dónde está Sirius, Potter?

Fue…ahmm…- Parecía dudoso y Regulus se levantó de un golpe sin importar la fractura, la venda en su cabeza o el dolor. Lo vio apenas dio dos pasos. Estaba postrado en la cama contigua, cubierta por una cortina. Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando vió la sangre en el uniforme desgarrado colocado en la silla.

¡Sirius!- saltó para zarandearlo pero no abría los ojos. Los de Regulus se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente cuando se inclinó a tomar su mano. Era su hermano y lo había defendido.

Saltó como una fiera cuando sintió otras manos, las de Potter en sus hombros y notó la presencia de muchos otros alrededor. McDonald, Lupin, chicos de Hufflepuff.

¿Qué no pueden hacer algo?¡ Alguien llame a la enfermera! – saltó - ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Debe ser atendido lo más pronto posible! ¡No me atiendan a mi, sálvenlo en mi lugar!

Todos parecían lívidos y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos más profusamente. Qué no iban a moverse?

Se escucharon carcajadas y Regulus se volvió para ver a un Sirius matándose de risa. Se quedó lívido cuando las risas comenzaron a escucharse en toda la enfermería. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo entendió en un segundo.

¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil!- le golpeó en el pecho mientras Sirius seguía riendo.

Disculpa, es que no pude aguantar más la risa- carcajeó.

¿Y ésa sangre?

Es de Malfoy, cuando le lancé un puñetazo- respondió- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué era tu hermano? ¿Qué debía ser atendido lo más pronto posible y que te dejaran morir en mi lugar? ¿Es que estás llorando?

¡Imbécil!

Recuerda quién te defendió, Reg- sonrió.

La Señora Pomfley llegó justo a tiempo para despejar todo el barullo.

Maldita sea. Nunca había sentido tanto susto como en ése momento.

\- Eres un imbécil- se metió a la cama mientras Sirius y James carcajeaban.

-Gracias- se escuchó y la chica de cabello castaño apareció junto a la cama de Regulus que abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se tapó con la sábana.

\- Sangre Sucia- dijo casi sin pensarlo pero la chica no parecía molesta.

\- Niño mimado- saludó y Regulus esbozó una sonrisa que ocultó tras el perfil de seriedad Black. Extrañamente no se escuchaba ni la voz de Sirius ni la de Potter al lado.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó

\- Claro.

\- Quería agradecerte el haberme defendido- murmuró- no tenía la varita y…

\- Es un deber de todo hombre el defender a una mujer, sea sangre pura o lo que sea- respondió Regulus casi mecánicamente, recitando las palabras. La castaña lo miró durante un minuto evaluando sus gestos y al no ver ningún amago más de querer continuar la charla se levantó.

\- Bueno, de todas formas fue algo importante para mí- murmuró tratando de salir.

\- De nada, McDonald.

Se volvió hacia él pero parecía que Regulus nunca había dicho una palabra. La chica sonrió y se retiró.

Todo un Black- Sirius recorrió la cortina.

¿A qué te refieres?

Le gustas- sonrió y Regulus mostró su rostro indiferente para todos.

No me importa.

Sirius evaluó su rostro, sus expresiones y el ligero color de sus mejillas.

Bueno, eres una cría aún- ladeó la sonrisa- pero ya llegarás a eso. Ya verás.

Se enfrascó en una charla con Potter que se hacía el desentendido. ¿Chicas? No estaba en la edad aún para ello, al menos no en cinco años en los cuales tendría que revisar prospectos que tenía su madre para él. Aunque no pudo evitar ver la vida diferente. Ésa muggle había ido a verlo voluntariamente, su hermano le dirigía la palabra y nunca se había sentido tan libre de presión como en ése momento. ¿Ésta era la libertad que tanto profesaba Sirius en su lugar?

Le dolía la cabeza. Era un mundo sin reglas en donde las personas hacían lo que les nacía. Siempre había creído que eso era un caos, pero más que otra cosa, le daba paz. Había roto las reglas y le daban paz.

ooooooooooooo

Se encontraba más de media hora en la entrada. Era vergonzoso. Acaso todo era gracia en ésa casa? Su cabeza aún se sentía pesada y dolorida. Se dio la vuelta cuando vió al fantasma del fraile gordo pasar de nuevo y mirarlo con curiosidad. No sería de aquellos que le preguntaran la clave para entrar a la sala común…aunque el tiempo para no llegar tarde a la siguiente clase se le estaba terminando.

Se atrevería?

¿Contraseña? Tocó con la varita un número determinado de veces. Probaría hasta que se cansara. Uno, dos tres… Nada. Entonces de nuevo lo intentaría. Uno, dos….

Una ola de vinagre exploto encima de él, bañándolo por completo y chicos de diferentes casas se detuvieron para verlo empapado, de pies a cabeza. El fraile gordo cruzó hacia él y sin esperarlo, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Un tumulto de gente riendo a su alrededor de nuevo. Pero ésta vez pasó algo ligeramente diferente.

Regulus también rió, dejando caer los libros al suelo y apartándose el cabello de la cara. Maldición. Otra vez?

Esta vez se dejo llevar.¿Es que era tan malo?

No. Reír no iba en contra de las reglas de sangres pura, de vez en cuando.

ooooooooooooo

Hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribía. Desde el inicio de la facultad y ahora lo retomo al haber terminado.

Me agrada mucho escribir a Regulus. Al menos la percepción que tengo sobre él, tan controlado, perfeccionista y el perfecto Black. En definitiva adoro escribir a personajes que fueron poco desarrollados en la saga que luego pueden mostrar la importancia que tuvieron para el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Si les gustó lo que leyeron pueden dejar un comentario dando su opinión y sugerencias si quieren que escriba más sobre él. Tengo muchas ideas pero me falta a veces un empujoncito para desarrollarlas y por eso doy gracias a todos los que escriben retos de escritura, desafíos o, como en éste caso, el reto para escribir sobre algo tan loco como el que Regulus no hubiera entrado a Slytherin.

Volviendo a escribir….

Cariños

Rose


End file.
